Five Years Of Bliss
by Darke Eco Freak
Summary: Five years without having to wake up with blood on your hands, you must feel pretty good huh? Well try this smart ass


**DEF: I was at my Aunt's house and I was bored so this is what happened, I hope you like it. I decided to re-write this cause I wasn't happy with it at all, hope you like it better now.**

_Disclaimer: I own this book (book is missing pages) and this pencil (pencil is broken). See how special I am_

* * *

><p>Their broken corpses littered the ground, looking up at me with those blank, staring eyes mocking me, mouths agape in their final screams, cursing me even in death. The dark crimson that stained the ground was one I'd grown used to over the years but still I flinched at the sheer amount of the stuff. Ironic, five years without the tainted poison on my hands, of control all gone in a blind lapse of control. Five years of being able to sleep at night without seeing the faces of the hundreds I'd killed. Five years without having to put up the front of not giving a damn while my mind was slowly devoured by the guilt that just won't go away. I suppose that was how I knew I was still remotely human, my capacity to feel guilt. Maybe it was the universe's way of fucking with my life once again, saved the planet three times did ya, try this on for size smart ass.<p>

The only people who'd ever mattered to me lay in pools of their own blood. It was though they were asking why I had killed them so brutally, so mercilessly, like animals to a slaughter. I tried to tell them, make them understand, I hadn't killed them, not me! I didn't deserve their hate, not anymore!

It was the creature that lurked just under the surface, waiting for the slightest opportunity to pounce. _He_ was the one they should blame! But as I'd learned long ago, this was the way it was, _he_ would feel nothing as they fell by _his _hand. I was the one they blamed, their minds unable to distinguish between us two, to them we were one in the same. _He_ was the one that had finally broken after years of peace and had taken away the only things that I cared for in this fucked up world.

Their faces were contorted into grotesque masks of pain, horror and a betrayal that would remain for all eternity. Even more ironic was the fact that just a few hours ago we'd been celebrating a happy occasion.

The destruction of the last Metal Head outpost, the last danger left that we in this wretched world that we could deal with. They weren't prepared and that was how he broke out, not to mention it was my birthday.

"Happy Birthday," I growled to myself, "You just let him kill everyone who ever meant shit to you."

Daxter had just been joking about my prison days, we'd all been laughing but then I lost it, something inside me snapped at that name and everything went to Hell. Pure blind fury coloured my vision and I was thrown back through time into an old nightmare. I struck at the closest thing I could reach; I was like a caged wounded animal, anything to get away from this place. I only realized later that I'd ripped her out heart and crushed it in my hand. Torn tried to fire off a shot before I could attack anyone else, he died seconds later.

I slit his throat in sheer instinct without realizing, everything was clouded by the hate, a crimson film across my eyes. Their bodies fell on top of each other, forever embraced blood mingling in a puddle. The rest of their life's blood was soaking into my clothes, staining my hands with its venom once more.

Daxter had come next, his death could have been avoided, the monster had spared his life before and didn't see him as much of a threat but Daxter was too stupid for his own good. He'd tried to climb back onto my shoulder like he'd done in the old days, those days were long gone, any who came too close to this side of my sanity died.

"I'm sorry about this but you forced me," Sig apologized firing a round of bullets at me; they stuck, their force throwing me back into the wall, I wish I'd died then.

**"**_**I'm**__** not**_**,"** _He_ hissed plunging a hand into the Wastelander's stomach, intestines and blood leaked out onto the floor, **"**_**but**__** you**__** forced**__** me**_**,"** _he_ mocked. By then the guards had arrived but my claws shredded their armor like paper, their blood flowed like water, how sad the weak spots in the armor were at the neck, the easiest place to access, the place from which the most blood flowed. Tess tried to shoot me with a peace maker, that was foolish, that weapon used the same eco that the monster controlled, how could the very substance that had created this creature hurt it? She died with a wild look on her face, I'd killed Daxter how could she have lived without him, the gun exploded in her hands, leaving her to endure the torture of the eco ripping through her body, destroying all in its path.

"Why?" Keira asked her voice soft, dry, dead, she had accepted her fate and was merely curious now, she knew no one could save her not even me, after all I couldn't even save myself anymore.

**"**_**Because this is what I am**_**,"** _he_ replied coldly and indifferently **"**_**this is what **__**I**__** was fucking created for!" **_That one small acknowledgement was all the answer she would ever get, the creature had brought the blame onto itself but _I_ was the one who felt the pain of his actions. Crimson fluid trickled from her mouth and eye making it look as though she was crying tears of blood, her last words were drowned by the liquid filling her punctured lungs.

After them he massacred the rest of the city, killing any and everyone, in his wake he left the true picture of hell, one that only the devil himself had the time and accuracy to make, not a detail was left unfinished. The streets were washed with blood, splashed onto buildings and trees, guts hung from the roofs and severed limbs were scattered on the ground, god it made me sick.

Only when _he_ was finished having _hi_s fun, did he let me come back, back to the reality and guilt of what _he'd_ done. I thought over of all this while searching the crimson streets hoping against all to find at to find something that was pure, untainted by this poison but even that was too much to expect. If even a dog survived I was lucky but even after five years of imprisonment _he_ was still a sadistic bastard and I should've know better than this.

He laughed at my thoughts in that cynical way, the way that sent shivers down your spine, the way that had screaming in the middle of the night. _**"What's wrong? Are you still sad that they're gone?" **_he sneered in a growling way that made your blood run cold. I tuned it out; he wasn't satisfied with this death' that fucking bastard wasn't satisfied with all this death.

**"**_**Some of the people didn't come from Spargus, want to get rid of them too?"**_he asked actually gladdened at the prospect of more bloodshed, he had to make up for lost tiem afterall.

"Shut the fuck up, for once in my life just shut your fucking mouth," I snarled at him, it wasn't often that he listened to me, only when it was to his advantage so there had to be more to this if he was actually shutting up. I collapsed against a bloodied building, I glared at the blood on my hands; everyone was dead now there was only one thing left for me to do. I pulled out the dagger she'd given to me; it was made of a pure Dark eco crystal, the blade was honed to an edge so sharp that it cut at the slightest touch. There was an engraving on the hilt but it was covered in too much filth now, he had made sure to use it to end the lives of some, I couldn't read it. She'd given it to me this morning and I could remember how much she'd wanted me to love it. I positioned it directly above my heart, staring dispassionately at the falling darkness and plunged it all the way in, up to the hilt. As the world started to fade in and out of focus she became more solid, her hands covered mine of the wound, her smile was sad.

"You really like it?" she asked her hands pulling mine away from the blade, blood slicking the hilt.

"I love it, really. I promise I'll always keep it close to my heart," I whispered leaning forward to kiss her, I could almost feel her lips ghosting over mine as she kissed back.

"See, just like I promised, close to my heart," I laughed hysterically remembering the promise I'd made to her when I'd gotten the thing. I could hear his roars of anger as well as laughs of joy, he was finally free of me as I was of him.

"Close to my heart," I murmured as my eyes closed on that world and I started another.

* * *

><p><strong>DEF: Okay, I think I like it better now, anyway read and review.<strong>


End file.
